


My Aoba-san

by AlianSlithica (orphan_account)



Series: DMMD Fandom [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A hint of Noiz x Koujaku, Car Accidents, Cherry Trees, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, More Problems, Plot Twist is my middle name, Plot Twists, Punching Trees, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, dream - Freeform, pure angst, stupid doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlianSlithica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Silly! Jellyfish don't have hearts!"<br/>"Sorry, Sorry I didn't know!"<br/>"It's okay, I love you anyways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blushy Blushy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, nice to see you reading this. I hope you like it.

I ran holding his hand. His confused face looked cute! I laugh as he tried to stop me. I tell him "Trust me, we're going some where awesome!"   
He sighs a little bit but still followed me. I saw stares out of the blur of people. I didn't really care though. A park is my destination. No one goes to this one. He started to laugh for some reason "Come on! You've got to tell me where we are going."   
I smile and look back at him "Noopppeee. It's a surprissssseeeee~." He smiled lightly   
"A surprise...fun." I pull him a little bit more. He laughed as he said "You're excited aren't you?"   
I turn around and nod. I then let go of his arm as the park comes into view. He ran after me "Clear, wait." I turn around to face him"Sorry, Aoba-san!" He smiles as he took my gloved hand.   
My 'heart' skipped a beat. I tighten my grip on his ungloved hand. We start to slowly walk. He then leans on my shoulder. I manage to smile wider than ever. We enjoy the silent walk through the park. I look up and I see the cherry blossom canopy. The sunlight filtered in pinks. I almost got distracted by the beauty of it all.   
Suddenly Maste- Aoba-san spoke "Clear?" I jumped a little bit. I wasn't expecting that. I hummed in response. "This is beautiful...Thank you..." I looked slightly down to see Aoba-san staring at me.   
He turned red when he noticed me looking at him. I chuckle and say "Aoba-san?"He looked to me still blushing. I smile and kiss his forehead. He blushed even more and whipped his head forward. Yet, he clutched my hand tighter. I poke his cheek "Aoba-san? Are you Okaaayy? You look a little red." He looked to the ground "Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." He said a little too softly. "Alright Aoba-san." I smile after I say this.   
I don't even know how I've said I love him. He is my everything. I really can't complain about anything. I've got the life that I wanted. I Have more then I could have imagined. I don't know how long I could have stayed asleep.  
"I love you Aoba-san. I will never stop saying it."   
He clutched my arms tighter but...with both of his hands. When I look at him he is in tears. I felt a pang in my...heart. I abruptly stop. "Aoba-san..." I say a little worriedly. After I said that he started to sob. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest. I slowly wrap my arms around his frail body.   
Soon after, I say soothing words to him "It's okay. I'm here. I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay here with you. It's okay Aoba-san." He cried and I needed to stop him.   
So, I put both of my hands on his cheeks. I made him look at me "Please, don't cry Aoba-san." I smile a bit sadly and bring my face closer to his and softly kiss him. Then, I wipe his tears away. "I've got something to show you Aoba-san." I say softly and calmly.   
I gently take his hand and slowly lead him to the playground. As we near the playground I notice the ever creeping sunset. Still, I take it slow. As we reached it, plenty of sunlight was left.   
I smile as I see him in a happy mood. "Clear, let's go to the swings!" He said excitedly. I smile as we both run to the swings. We then sat next to each other talking about the most random topics. I love these times. I feel...happy. I've got to admit I'm happy all the time. But, this feels...not mechanically made. Somehow, I feel alive. The topics...they vary from a woman and her all mate named Clara. [AN:That son of a Clara!] I also learn more about Master...err I mean Aoba-san...   
"Silly Aoba-san~ Jellyfish don't have hearts!"  
"Sorry, Sorry I didn't know Clear!"  
"It's okay...I love you anyway~"   
"I love you more!~"  
"Ehhhhhhh? Really?"


	2. Cascading Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a cute chapter! I think...XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what can I say? Ive worked on it for months now so its natural to want to post another chapter.   
> Enjoy!~

|Aoba POV|  
I smile and nod at the pure cuteness of Clear. He can always seem to cheer me up. I love him, I love him so much. I can never take him for granted. I'm really happy...I have him back. I listen to him. I don't care what he talks about. His voice is so sweet and calming. The soft pink eyes of his are so entrancing. His soft white hair shines in the early dusk colors. So much happiness bubbles inside of me.  
I smile admiring him.  
"Aoba-san? Aoba-sannnnn?"  
"Oh...Sorry Clear...Yes?"  
"I was asking if you were okay. You seemed out of it..."  
"Heh....sorry Clear...I spaced out."  
"...Have you been sleeping and eating well?"  
"Yes, Clear I have."  
"Oh okay good!"  
I look slightly up to see cascading pinks reflected on the soft blues of a fountain. I'm reminded of Clear and a jellyfish. For an amount of time I hear the soft roars from that fountain afar. Then I look at the sky but...I'm suddenly pulled in for a hug.  
"C-Clear!?"  
"You worry me sometimes...Please don't do that."  
I feel him burry his face in my shoulders. He just stays there as I wrap my arms around him. I've got to make sure this isn't a dream. If this was a dream it'd be too cruel. I hope my mind isn't that cynical.  
"H-How do I worry you?"  
"You look....Sad."  
I lean on him as I think for a moment. I repeat that slightly muffled sentence. 'You look...sad'.  
"What do you mean sad?"  
"You just do...I feel it radiating off of your demeanor sometimes..."  
My actions? The way I compose myself? This guy surely knows a lot.  
"Sorry..."  
"Hush. I doesn't matter."  
"Hm?"  
"I'll worry about you. Take care of you. Love you. Think of you. Suffer for you. Die for you. Defend you for your life."  
"But...Clear, wouldn't that means you would die?"  
"I'd die protecting whom I love."  
"But...what would I do?"  
"Live life."  
"I've already lost you once. You've got to promise me...."  
I panic as I hear those words. They hurt. 'Live life' how am I supposed to do that if life is you? Why do you make it so difficult? It makes me worry. I won't let it end. I don't want it to end. It hurts me so much.  
"What do you want me to promise?"  
I take a breath in. I look deeply into those eyes I find myself lost in sometimes. I put a serious face. I mean this.  
"Promise...You'd live..."  
"Do I....Will it make you happy?"  
"Yes..."  
I see the hesitant look on his face. He is so used to protecting me. It seems odd to ask of that from him.  
"I'll do it. I'll protect you the whole way!"  
I see his somewhat nervous smile. I sigh. He found a loop hole.  
"No I mean don't just protect me...live with me as well."  
"...okay...I will."  
He let go and I caught a glimpse of a far off look in his face. He smiles but his eyes look sad. He laughs but it seems a bit hollow. He breathes but he doesn't need to. Why? Why do I notice it now?  
"Aoba-san~ if you keep on doing that I won't be able to tell you something!"  
But now. Now, he seems all fine. Nothing wrong. Am I just seeing things?  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
His eyes lit up. He smiles and laughs. I see him take a breath in. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
"I-L-o-v-e You!"  
I smile. I move to touch his face.  
"Me too...Me too"


	3. Please be a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lets see...
> 
> I'm updating...soo yeah.
> 
> I totally forgot that I posted something here. XD

|Clear POV|  
It's painful when I start to see it. The sadness in his eyes. As he stared at me...as he told me that he loved me. Something is wrong. Why is he so sad? I see that pain in them everyday. I remind him of...me. If that makes any sense. I don't think it does sadly. I'd try to explain it but I don't really know myself. It just is. It always will be. For some reason I don't think it'll be resolved.   
"Aoba-san..."  
"Clear..."  
I don't know why. But, we stare at each other. I'm not sure for how long. I looked at him in worry. He looked at me. I don't understand his look. It...was happy and sad. I don't understand it. It doesn't make sense. How could someone be sad and happy? It's not normal is it?  
"Clear...I love you. I care for you. I need you. You got that?"  
"Yes...Aoba-san. I do too."  
I said that unconsciously. I slightly smile and he does too. I lean my head on his forehead. It's such a nice afternoon. I can't get enough of it. Nothing could or would be better than this. I tell you...nothing.  
"Clear?"  
" I love you so much. Nothing in the world can prove that besides me."  
He lightly laughs as he slowly took my hand. We intertwined our fingers together as we looked at each other. I saw him...and it's like I fell in love again. I don't even know how long we where there for. It was like time had slowed down. Nothing went at normal speed. I look up and separate myself from him. It's not safe to stay here long. We might get lost or something.   
"Aoba-san it's getting late. We'd better go."  
|Aoba POV|  
I look up as well. But, I grasped his hand just a bit tighter. The sun was almost set. We spent the whole afternoon here. It's...crazy. But, I'm happy I spent it with Clear. My only true love. I'm glad it's Clear.   
"Yeah. Okay..."  
He stood up and pulled me from the swing. Everything was perfect.We both start to laugh. I hold onto him with one arm and leaned on him as we left the area. We talk and talk about things that may seem random but it's life for us. Every single thing we know is knowledge that helps us in the long run. But, in what run? I'm not sure myself. It just does for some reason.  
"Then I saw jellyfish in the water!"  
I laugh as he explains everything about his journey to the cliff by the seaside. It was near some fancy hotel. Interesting...supposedly there was stairs to get to the beach area but it was near the hotel and not the cliff. [AN: see what I did there? That's the explanation Aoba-san!]  
I look around. I still see the cherry blossoms. It's just now the canopy is dark. Now you could almost not see. I stay close to Clear. I don't really feel that safe. But, with Clear around that can be a different story.   
|Clear POV|   
The darkness slowly envelops us. I look around while keeping Aoba-san distracted. I feel a little uneasy. Like, something isn't right. It's the least I can do in a darkening cherry canopy. I feel him get a little closer. Ba-Dump. I look around. We are almost out. The only problem is...no lights on most of the way home. That was the problem with this park. But I did keep on talking to distract him. I think I did a good job. I looked up. Little to no light was seeping through the canopy. I now notice how slowly we walked. I didn't exactly know what to do. I sang. I didn't know why. I just did. I felt an odd impulse. I didn't try to stop myself. I let it happen.   
|Aoba POV|   
As I clung on to Clear I suddenly heard him sing. I didn't know why. I see we were almost there. We neared the exit. Then Clear detached me from him and started to walk backwards. I saw him as happy as ever. Then somehow some glow emitting from him. I didn't mind it. I smiled as I enjoyed the song. I walked happily. I see him smile wider. This afternoon has been the best. I love these type of days. I can never get enough of them. It's too nice. I love him. He always had a surprise for me. It's like he can never run out of things to entertain me with.As he neared the end...I think he extended the song. It's still not done. Right? Wait. What's happening? I don't understand. No. No. No. This can't happen. I want this to be a dream. A dream. Please. It's not worth it. I need this to be a dream. Or...I'll die. And...that will be the end. But...would he even let me? It's best not to think. Act...just act. Don't think.

Ba-Dump Ba-Dump  
Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump  
Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump   
Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump

 

Ba-Dump 

 

Ba-Dump 

Ba-Du...mp

ba....du  
Ba......


	4. ....Aoba-san?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift.
> 
> More like I was going to post this right after the third chapter was out but got distracted. 
> 
> Sorry!

|Clear Pov|  
I sang. I sang for too long. I knew I did. Why...why did I sing for so long? Why did I take him to the park? Why did I foolishly walk backwards? Why did I do any of those stupid mistakes? I don't understand myself. Please, help me understand. I was...happy. I finally found my life. I found my meaning. I found the person I love. But, what's happening. I don't want that to happen. Wait did it really happen? It's really happening. But, no it can't. I will not forgive myself for this. I didn't do this. I shouldn't have imagined this. But, if I'm a robot...do I imagine things? I'm doubting myself. I'm doubting my quotability. Why now? Why do I 'imagine' such things? I'm lying to myself aren't I? But nothing seems right. I don't understand. It's like my mind doesn't want to register what is going on. 

|Aoba Pov|   
I walked following Clear. It made me happy.I saw Clear happily doing his own thing. It was a fun ordeal. I smile and laugh all the while the sun made its disappearance. I feel like I should worry. Oh...but I don't. I don't really care. I have him. It's fine, I have him. All I need is him...right? Of course it's right. I love him.Yes, Clear...I love him. Wait. Something is happening. My eyes widen. I know he can't see the panic spread on my face. I see a light. It's not bright nor dim. It's coming closer. Clear is going farther and farther. My panic won't let me yell. I can't do anything. I'm almost frozen in place. I blink. As if on instinct...I ran.   
|??? Pov|  
I had to get there. I hated using cars. But, I had to. Step on the metal I was told once. So I stepped on it. I didn't bother to check the rode. I had to leave. Nothing would have stopped me. I say NOTHING. So faster and faster I went. I felt a crash...I did stop. Just to move and race faster and faster. I never knew what I hit. I needed to go. And super speed is what I need. It's just odd. I saw no one...shouldn't they be out? Oh well more street space for me!~  
|Aoba Pov|   
As the light went closer it was going mercilessly fast. Nothing told me it would stop. As my instincts tell me to run...I listen to them. What I didn't understand is why? Why do I feel a sudden impulse to run? I feel my heart pumping and my thoughts are fogged. My focus is him. It always is. I near my pink eyed lover. We meet eyes. My hazel eyes and his soft pink ones. It was as time gave us a moment to see eachother breathe. It didn't make sense. I launched my self off the sidewalk. Clear tripped and was falling. I see the distressed look on his face. I see every little detail of the position we are in. Clear is reaching out to something. As I am in mid run looking at a picture. His face...it looked shocked and scared and worried and sad and mad. It looked like every possible negative emotion in the books. I shift my eyes to see it. My demise...a car. Every thing changes when you blink...  
So I blinked. It was only natural that I did. But,...it didn't feel right. Then everything happened. I took the blow for Clear. I felt my side burning up. My head was banging. I was on all fours. My hair fell to the ground with gravity. It was dripping with red substance. I see Clear under me. I pushed him down. I took the hit for him. I smile so weakly. I stare into his eyes I'm finally getting lost in. I slightly see some lights flicker on near the park. Or is that me? I'm way too weak. I feel a burning sensation all over myself. It feels great. I don't know why. I laugh lightly as my arms give up on me and I collapse on Clear's chest. I notice now it's hard to breathe. I notice now I'm feeling light headed. Now, I noticed how much....I don't hear. I want to close my eyes so badly. I hear a ringing. I want it to stop. I won't settle for less. I need everything to "s-s-s-sh....Shut up!" I say weakly and powerlessly as I lay on Clear. Wait. Am I even laying on him? I stare blankly at the stained asphalt. "T-Th...That's g-g-got to be mine..." It's so odd hearing myself. It's like I've lost 'me'.  
|Clear Pov|   
I was walking backwards. I didn't know I'd fall. I didn't see that car coming. So when I saw the shadow of a figure I knew...surprise hit me. I saw his worried face. His foot launching off the edge of the sidewalk. We locked eyes together. I saw his panicked hazel eyes. But when we locked eyes everything slowed. I saw him breathe. I don't feel good. This can't be happening. I don't even want to know. Then I realize...my body knew he would come. My arms were outstretched to him. I don't know but this makes me mad. So mad I didn't even know this could happen. But then I blinked...  
My eyes widen as I hear a scream erupt from his mouth. I exhale as he inhaled. I stare at the sight that is in front of me. I didn't know what was happening. My eyes screamed for me. But, he remained calm and...collected. Wait. Did I scream? Or...did we both. I see him on all fours hovering over me weakly. I can't move. I don't know why. I'm frozen. My mouth is slightly open from surprise. I feel blood on my face. I see it dripping from his hair. Did he hurt his head? This has got to be a dream. His eyes looked hazy. I see him lock eyes with me. It's as if he was lost in them for a moment. What is so amusing about this. He slightly smiles and his arms weaken. He collapsed on my chest. I hear him laughing. He doesn't sound himself. It's like...something changed. No I can't believe this.   
"Aoba...san?"   
"s-s-s-sh...Shut up!"  
I hesitate for a moment. I can't see his face. He was staring at the growing blood pool. I flinch. He's never really been harsh with me.   
"T-Th...That's g-g-got to be mine."  
"...Aoba-san..."   
I tried again. This time I got no response. Can he even hear me? I hope he can. Please. I try to get up. It's like a weight more than Aoba-san. I feel heavy. I then feel a pain in my head.   
"Aoba-san!"   
I inhale sharply. I feel him shift a bit. He coughs. Why? Why won't they notice? Did I even tell anyone? Would anyone notice that we're gone? I almost didn't hear Aoba-san. He spoke so softly. It sounded like himself.   
"C-Clear...C-C-Clear.."   
He starts to cry. His sobbing is so apparent. Why is he sobbing? I don't understand. He tried to get up. Again and again. I tried to tell him to stop. He wouldn't listen. I had to use what little control I had over my body to hold him. He started to cry more when I gently held him. I don't understand. Shouldn't he be in pain? What's wrong? Wait. Is he crying in pain...I've got to help him. So with all my strength I get up but collapse on the grass as we got off the street.   
|Aoba Pov|   
He's got to be broken. We must have hit the car. I didn't protect him enough.I don't remember details. It's too hazy. But, I do remember...it was bad.Why does he seem fine? Why am I fine? I can't be fine. I want to shut my eyes. I cry though. Nothing can stop me. I tried and tried to get up to help him but he used his weak strength to hold me. It made me even more sad. I notice...I'm being carried. It didn't last long as I felt a slight fall happen. I don't even want to look at Clear's damage. My head...it hurts like hell. My side is a burning sensation that is slowly numbing. I'm not going to die. I can't. Live, I've got to live.  
|Clear Pov|  
As we lay in the grass...I start to realize how much pain I'm in. It's horrible. I can't deal with this I need to help Aoba-san...Why do I feel so useless? As we lay there for a short time I see Aoba-san slowly losing energy. I frown. But, it seems like his mind is racing as we sit...in danger with no help. I worry. I'm worrying. I want to sleep for some reason. I want...to wake up. I just contradicted myself. Oh well. Then...I hear footsteps. Louder and louder they get. Shouts now blurred. I see Aoba-san closing his eyes. Sleep...you need it. I'm fine. I should be fine. I slowly close my eyes and I let the world go black.


	5. I deserve it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've got to thank an RP for that wonderful 'Noiz' moment.

|Clear Pov|   
At some point I gain sense of the world again. So...I'm awake. I start by slowly hearing the chatter of something or someone. I slowly open my eyes to be met with haziness. I breathe in. I feel a lot better. I'm glad. I try to blink out the sleepiness of myself but it's not working. I lightly sigh. Then I hear footsteps running towards my area.   
"Clear...CLEAR."   
It sounded like two different voices saying this. I wasn't really convinced fully...that this was happening. The footsteps near. They just suddenly stop. I close my eyes. I can't see anything. But, I do start to hear beeping...constantly. Then...I hear breathing of others. Then...someone nears me.   
"C-Clear...wake up...c-come on..."  
I regret everything. Anything and everything. I wanted to bring happiness to everyone...especially Aoba-san. But, I hurt everyone instead. Koujaku...he sounded more than sad...but, not a sliver of angry. Why? Why won't you be angry? Why won't you stop talking to me.   
'I'm a useless robot. Go away. Just go to Aoba-san. I'll get fixed eventually.'

I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders. They are too small to be Koujaku's but still bigger than Master's hands. I slightly open my eyes.  
"Clear. You're stupid. Who said you were a robot? Don't you want to be human? Because, you're not a robot. You're human."  
By this time I have my eyes open. I stare at this guy in front of me. I start to laugh and push him away. I laid up in the bed.   
"Noiz...please. I don't need that. It'll never be true."   
I planned to walk away. I planned to leave and find Master since I knew they'd want me to stay in case I was more broken than I let off. And I was...but that's not the problem at hand. I was pushed down.   
"Shut.Up."  
I hear him say that. What is up with him? I don't think I'm understanding the situation. Then he says in my ear...  
"This guy next to me is very unstable got it? Don't mention Aoba. I'll take you to see him later, kid."   
I blink and nod. There is nothing I could do. I don't remember much. All I know is that me and Master got hurt. Right now...I feel empty. For some reason...I think...I wasn't empty before. It's not like I can do anything about it. The emptiness will just have to stay. I don't really remember the conversation I had with the both of them. It was like I wasn't even paying attention. All I know is that...something's wrong with Master. That's all I gathered.   
[Time skip brought to you by.....The TARDIS]  
I walked into the room Noiz pointed at. I grabbed the cold knob. I turned it and swiftly opened the door. As I walked in I heard the beeping again. It was slower and...oh gosh. I ran in. I saw him. It was horrible. No more attention to details! Master...he's dead. I mean he'll be dead. It says it...on the paper on the hospital bed.   
FAILED OPERATION GIVE PATIENT A FEW HOURS/48 AT MOST.  
I fall to the ground when I read those harsh words. They stabbed me in the heart. My emptiness became anger and sorrow. I stare at the ground on my knees. I start to sob. The flashbacks suddenly come. I remember everything. His frail body. The look he had. It was the way he collapsed. His hazel eyes...they...finally got lost in mine. The blood everywhere. The moment where he lost himself. I don't understand.   
"Why...why did I fall..."   
I'm...so selfish. I'm stupid. I'm useless. I'm worthless. I'm trash. I didn't do my job. I didn't protect him. I can't live with him forever. I can't care for him. Won't I be lonely. No, I deserve to be lonely. I deserve to die. I deserve to get hurt. I deserve to get broken. I deserve to get trashed. I deserve to be crushed. I deserve to stay alone. I deserve to be in pain. I deserve the most problems. I deserve to get re-written. I deserve to get deleted. I deserve to get shut off. Nothing, will ever...be the same. Even if I go through the worst. Nothing...will ever be enough. Let the horror unleash on me. I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore.   
I stare at the ground while tears streak my face. I jolt up as I hear a voice.


	6. Everything'll be Okay

|Clear Pov|  
I look up to the voice. It was Master. I look at him. His head was bandaged. His whole body looked ready to give up. Even his own voice. The only thing that seemed alive were his eyes and hair. Even so...it still looked so miserable. Somehow...I pushed what I just learned into the back of my head. I wipe my tears and get up. I walk slowly to him. He reached out slowly and I softly smile as I grab his hand with both of mine. 

I crouch and end up on my knees when I stare at him. I don't even remember what he said. All I know that...even in a hospital he can save me. I was almost about to delete all my files. I stare at him. I'm captivated by him. Everything about him....I love it. Nothing can tell me otherwise. I let go of his hand and I lay my head in my arms for a second to recollect myself. I almost feel as if I could have a panic attack. I don't know why. I'm a robot. But, I feel it rising up. I feel it about to happen and if I don't cool down it will happen. 

I feel a hand pet my hair. I freeze up. It...makes me feel sad. An overwhelming sadness that it turns into sorrows and those turn me into a grim minded person. And...as a grim minded person...it makes things all the worse. I'm surely to suffocate now. But, I look up and see him staring at me worriedly. I flinch. He smiles and motions me to come closer. My heartbeat starts to beat out of my chest. I moved closer as he told me to. That still wasn't enough. I had to hover right in front of his face. He touched it lightly. 

"Clear...I love you." 

I rub my face on his hand slightly. I didn't want to speak. I just couldn't in reality. He brought my face closer to his and we met lips. I close my eyes as we start to kiss. After that...he made me stay there. All we did was stare at each other.

As we do...I think. I think of all the possible things that could have happened. Things that should have happened. They just didn't since it all has to end sometime. I don't like that though. I could go on with my life forever without letting something end. I'd rather not have anything end on me. But, its not like I can preserve anything. It's just useless. So, there is no point in me even thinking this. 

As I stare into his hazel eyes I find myself looking at every detail I can possibly get. I try to imprint his face in my mind. I softly sigh. He stares at me with wonderful hazel eyes. Those eyes whom can get lost in my own. The pinks softly reflect on the hazel. I breathe in. He exhaled. 

This was Life. It will always be Life. Life will be Life. Sending gifts to Death. Death takes them with great care. Sometimes the gifts Life sends take a while. Sometimes they arrive right away. But, Death will never let go of them. Death will always treasure them. But, in a rare chance Death sends small gifts back to Life. But, Life can only hold them so long before they travel back to Death. Anything that comes from Life will be accepted. It doesn't matter. Because the love they have is strong. That love....that universal love...tells the world a story. That love is anything and everything if you make it.

I made it my priority and my will of life. My everything. It's my only thing. Other than making people happy which I happen to be failing at. What is happening? Everything is deteriorating. Nothing seems to be right. I'm breaking. No, my life is breaking. Am I to be one of the broken gifts to Death...Or shall I stay...in the nothingness on the way there. Just floating not really going anywhere. Am I really processing this right? Or is it a reaction of those that I do have?

What's wrong with me? 

I take my hand and run it through his blue hair. He smiles and it makes me happy. It doesn't matter anymore. As long as I'm here. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.

"Everything....will....be okay."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yeah...it's going to be okay, Aoba-san."  
"Oh......okay."  
"It's nice to see you alright."  
He smiles and nods.  
"Do you want me to sing?"  
"But....if I fall asleep?"  
"It's fine...because everything...will....be...okay..."


End file.
